


Crowley's dreams

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Do angels dream?Maybe, but no angel has ever gone to sleep.Do demons dream?One has, though not all his dreams are pleasant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For day 12: dreams 
> 
> Please read: Okay, so I accidentally wrote two fics for this prompt so I put them in sperate chapters. Chapter one is slightly longer and more angsty (though still has a happy ending) while chapter two is shorter and fluffier.
> 
> I hope you enjoy them

Crowley loved sleeping but there was one downside: dreams.

Prior to the whole non-apocalypse, Crowley could put up with the occasional nightmare about the fall. The dreams mostly consisted of darkness and the feeling of falling. Sometimes, he would see the light of heaven or the stars grow smaller as he plummeted to hell. However, he rarely woke up drenched in sweat or breathing heavy like he used to.

It had helped when he met, and then became friends with, Aziraphale. His fall was still a horrific memory that tormented him in his sleep but, as he started to deal with his pain and anger, it lost the control it once had on him.

He wasn’t expecting how the fire would haunt him. The image of the bookshop on fire had been burnt into the backs of his eyelids and Aziraphale never came back in his dreams.

Really, Crowley could just stop sleeping. It was not like he needed any rest but he didn’t want to. Despite the horror and the panic his nightmares caused, he couldn’t give up the good dreams. They were more numerous than his nightmares and, in them, his angel was more than his colleague and an occasional friend.

In Crowley’s mind, it was a fair exchange: pleasant dreams if he was lucky and terrifying nightmares to remind him to be grateful for what he has.

Unfortunately, Aziraphale seemed to take a slight problem with that.

Six months after the non-apocalypse (which usually passed like a blink of an eye for Crowley), he was sleeping quite peacefully… until he wasn’t. The fire roared around him, and even though it didn’t have any effect on him, his lungs were burning with the effort of keeping the panic at bay. Logically, he knew it wasn’t real; he knew that Aziraphale was currently in his bookshop perfectly fine. All he had to do was wake up –

Crowley felt someone shaking his shoulder and he scrambled until he was sitting up with his back against the headboard. Slowly, he started to process his surroundings: his bedroom was a lot cooler than a burning bookshop, his bedsheets were twisted around his legs and hands, and Aziraphale was sitting on the bed next to him.

_Shit, _Crowley thought as he stared at the angel. Aziraphale was staring back at him worriedly and he still held onto Crowley’s shoulder.

“Are you alright, my dear?” Aziraphale said softly, “I came to see if you wanted to get lunch and I heard you screaming.”

“I’m uh,” Crowley said. He was debating just confessing everything, and he most probably would now that Aziraphale had seen him at his worst, but not right at that moment. “Uh,” he continued, “not. I’m not alright angel.”

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale said and pulled him into a hug. Maybe, just like his nightmares about the fall, this was the first step he needed to overcome them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you ever dream?” Aziraphale asks one day as they walk around St James’ Park.

_All the time, _Crowley thinks. At first, he only dreamt about the fall; the feeling of abandonment as he plummeted towards hell still haunted him to this day. He dreams of the fire that destroyed the bookshop and Aziraphale never returns during those dreams. Crowley is tormented by these nightmares but, as the non-apocalypse fades further into the past, the dreams lose their control over him and the fire becomes murky like the fall.

“Quite often,” he replies.

Aziraphale looks at him; he is intrigued by the concept of dreams as he has never experienced them, “What about?”

“Enjoyable things mostly,” Crowley says and he isn’t lying. He has been happier than he has ever been in a long time and his dreams reflect that. “Just everyday day things like meals with you or… driving my car and not having to slow down because some angel cannot handle the thrill.”

Unfortunately, Aziraphale doesn’t take the bait, “That sounds quite pleasant,” and they continue their walk.

_Yeah it is, _Crowley thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked these. As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002 if you ever want to chat


End file.
